Apple Pie
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: Naruto is tired and asks for pie.OneShot/AU/Holidayfic


**A/N:** A gift of thanks to my favourite and first yaoi pairing, Sasuke and Naruto!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sasuke Uchiha or Naruto Uzumaki nor do I own the anime/manga series Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

**Apple Pie**

.

.

.

.

It was thanksgiving and both Naruto and Sasuke spend each year together at each other's house. This year they are spending it at Sasuke's house.

It was late evening close to 9 pm and the two teens had just finished eating their thanksgiving meal fit for two. They ended the feast with a simple movie of action and comedy. Tired Naruto went upstairs to the showers before heading into bed. Sasuke stayed downstairs cleaning up the kitchen and dining room. Finished, Sasuke sat on his couch his knees up to his chest as his elbows rested on them holding up a book reading intently.

Naruto trudged down the stairs and into the living room finding Sasuke reading. He walked up to the raven haired male waving his hand in front of his face but receiving no response. He huffed realizing the boy was purposely ignoring him as he continued to read his book. Naruto sat down beside Sasuke on the love couch facing him.

"Sasuke put your legs down"

Sasuke looked up seeing a very tired looking blonde. He was beginning to wonder why the blonde was downstairs but didn't bother to ask that question. "Why?"

"Just move it, I'm tired" Naruto answered harshly. Sasuke raised his delicate brow up wondering why moving his legs down had to do with Naruto being unable to sleep. When he found the answer he became quite amused.

"You're going to sleep on my lap?" His lip almost quirked up into a smirk, it had been a long time since Naruto had ever slept on his lap.

Naruto answered "yeah" quickly but in the same time awkwardly, hoping Sasuke wouldn't say no but was relieved when Sasuke answered with an "okay" He had a small smile as Sasuke pulled his legs down to the carpeted flooring. He moved his arms to the side giving Naruto room so he could place his head onto his warm lap. Naruto settled his blonde head comfortably on Sasuke's thighs sighing appreciatively.

They stayed like that for a mere 2 minutes, Sasuke resuming his reading and Naruto with his eyes closed.

Naruto opened his eyes and deadpanned "I'm hungry"

Sasuke flipped a page "So?"

"I want apple pie" Naruto said, as if saying that will cause Sasuke to jump off the couch and get Naruto pie.

Sasuke didn't seem to care as he flipped another page "go eat it then" He said knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

Naruto turned his head around facing upward to Sasuke…or more like the book cover Sasuke was holding "but I'm tired can you get it for me?" He whined quietly sounding like a wounded animal.

"No, I'm reading" Sasuke said trying to ignore the lazy blond.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"…Please?"

At this point Sasuke was incredibly annoyed, the logically side of him told him that the faster he gave Naruto pie the faster the idiot would leave him alone. Although the annoyed side of him told him to let the lazy idiot get the pie himself, but then the logically side of him reminded him that Naruto getting _himself_ pie would take forever…damn his logics "_sigh _Fine"

Naruto smiled at him and Sasuke got further annoyed fully knowing what the idiot was thinking _'Yes! I won!'_ He wanted to huff but just nudged the blond head and almost growled. "Move it"

Naruto smirked lifting himself off the warm lap allowing the taller male to get up. The blonde situated himself comfortably into the couch watching as Sasuke walked into the open view kitchen.

Sasuke opened the fridge, taking out the apple pie and placing it on the table. He took out a knife and small plate placing it beside the still giant pie. He began to cut into the pie but then remembered that the dobe most probably wanted to sleep after eating. He continued cutting "Naruto, how big do you want the slice?" not looking up at the blonde.

Naruto took a small pause to think but smiled as he answered "Just make it the size of how much you love me" He exclaimed happily.

At that point Sasuke looked at the giant slice he had cut then up at Naruto pausing from cutting "Oh no then I'm going to have to make the slice smaller" frowning as he said so but he felt his mouth quirking up.

Naruto wide-eyed and horror-stricken yelled "What! That's so mean!" He ended with a pout closing his arms over his chest facing away from Sasuke.

Sasuke laughed as he took the apple pie slice out of the tray placing it on the plate.

"At least I know you're joking" Naruto mumbled still pouting hoping the raven haired Uchiha couldn't hear.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke amusingly asked with a brow rose up, walking with the plate of delicious cool pie towards the hungry blond.

"Oh shut it!" Naruto shouted pout still in place as he extended his arms out to the plate. Once received, he smiled widely at Sasuke. "Thank you!"

"Che. Whatever" Sasuke said still annoyed that he had did what Naruto asked him to do again. He let himself drop down beside the blond and resumed reading again.

"I love you" Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke as he took a bite of the apple cinnamon treat.

"I know" without missing a single beat Sasuke answered burying his face into the book reading.

Naruto turns to Sasuke and smiles sweetly reaching over gently kissing him on the cheek.

*kisses* "Happy Thanksgiving, Sasuke"

Sasuke looks to Naruto with a light blush on his cheeks and lets a small smile grace his face. He leans to kiss his precious blond on the lips, tasting the sweet cinnamon and murmuring into his lips.

"Love you, Naruto"

.

.

.

.

_Fin_

A/N:** HAPPY THANKSGIVING MINNA!**

**Review and tell me what you think xD**


End file.
